


(podfic of) Fascination

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foreskin Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sitting in English class when the thought first occurs to him. They’ve been talking about the ending of Jane Eyre, and Rochester’s fate, and the concept of disability as punishment, and his mind jumps to Derek ordering him to cut off his arm, and he wonders idly whether the arm would have grown back or, more likely, just healed over the stump immediately, and huh, he thinks with a sudden thrill, huh, there’s no way Derek Hale is circumcised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694347) by [kalpurna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpurna/pseuds/kalpurna). 



This is a simulpod with anatsuno, whose podfic version of _Fascination_ you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/759879).

Huge thanks to Kalpurna for giving permission to podfic their story! Also many thanks to anatsuno for the beta for my version. :D

 **Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?d3gaum7kpmfgm8e) (mp3, 9mb, 22min) | at [the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013041614.zip) (same, zipped)


End file.
